


Cecil and Carlos Sketches

by doodledinmypants



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Camping, Carlos in an Apron, Chubby!Carlos, Fan Art, Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Hiking, Human!Cecil, M/M, PSA, Sketches, Smoochies, Smut, Tentacles, ass-squeezing, bear!Carlos, blood/gore, blowjob, dragon!Carlos, eldritch horror!Cecil, headcanons, my little pony - Freeform, native!Cecil, non-human dicks, shirtless fun, there are human dicks too, too much purple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodledinmypants/pseuds/doodledinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are sketches of my versions of Cecil and Carlos from Welcome to Night Vale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil is heavily influenced by [maskedfangirl's art](http://maskedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/58126659379/the-cecil-i-picture-while-listening-to-wtnv-looks) as well as his actor's photos. Carlos is inspired by the most common version of him I see in WtNV fan art, in my own style. I like the idea that neither of them are super fit model types, and Cecil is balding and has a beard, and Carlos has a bit of scruff because he's too busy doing science to shave every day, and they both wear glasses (though Carlos sticks his in his lab coat pocket when he doesn't need them). Also, I am boring and Cecil only has the one tattoo, and no tentacles or extra eyes or other appendages. Sorry. :P
> 
> You can find the face sketches at [this post](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/58571826150/my-sketches-of-cecil-and-carlos-cecil-is-heavily%22) on Tumblr and the smoochies over [here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/58581050140/i-was-going-to-be-done-with-art-for-tonight-after). Your likes and reblogs make my day! :)


	2. Camping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sketch I drew while camping!

Sorry for the awful image quality. My scanner is still on the fritz, so I used my laptop webcam to photograph my sketchpad. u_u

All last week I was camping, and I saw these two guys out for a hike. They looked almost exactly like the way I had drawn Carlos and Cecil from Welcome to Night Vale, and I’m sure I stared a bit more than was polite. They had those walking stick things, but “Carlos” only had one, and his free hand kept touching his partner’s back. They were adorable. Also, “Carlos” had the most gorgeous long, curly hair in a ponytail. I had to draw them. 

I can just imagine Carlos saying, “You’re doing great, Cecil! See, mountains are real, and not scary at all!” And Cecil just giving him a dopey smile because Carlos took him CAMPING and they’re SHARING a TENT and Carlos looks so RUGGED. :3

So anyway that’s how I met Cecil and Carlos camping. 

Tumblr post is [here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/59440296460/sorry-for-the-awful-image-quality-my-scanner-is).


	3. A PSA from Cecil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil has had enough of the fanwank.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/59776692152/doodledinmypants-a-public-service-announcement).


	4. SMUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop, time to up the rating...
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/59836041205/cecilos-smut-nc-17).


	5. Carlos Whump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Cecil…."_
> 
> _”Carlos, my perfect, beautiful, stupid Carlos!”_
> 
> _”Cecil, it’s all right…”_
> 
> I swear to Glob, this was saved as “Cecilos Cuddles” when I started it. o_O
> 
> Uh. Have some Carlos whump and Cecil angst, I guess? Seems like Carlos makes a habit of flinging himself into dangerous situations. You know, for science.
> 
> *hides*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal headcanon Cecil is ethnically Ashkenazi Jewish, which means he’s of European and Middle Eastern ancestry. But as always, feel free to imagine him however you please. :)
> 
> Tumblr post [here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/59945702813/cecil-carlos-my-perfect-beautiful-stupid).


	6. Tentacle porn for DaftAlchemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dafty was having a rough day so I drew her some porns. This is not my typical Cecil but that's cool. I plan to draw a few different versions of Cecil soon just for funzies! 
> 
> That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post on Tumblr [here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/60729227389/for-daftalchemist).


	7. My Little Cecilos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't get this idea out of my head, and it was 2am, and I can't draw ponies for shit it seems but here you go. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original tumblr post over [here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/60624357001/my-little-carlos-im-so-sorry-this-is-terrible).


	8. Cecil's Adventure in the Relative Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this awesome fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/964934)! <3


	9. Cecil in the bathtub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For DaftAlchemist's birthday!
> 
> Tumblr post [over here!](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/61219226710/doodledinmypants-happy-birfday-dafty-b)


	10. Carlos in an Apron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr post [over here!](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/61373626626/carlos-in-an-apron-cecil-cant-seem-to-keep-his)


	11. Dragon!Carlos Pinup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty pinup of Dragon!Carlos for Daftalchemist. Because I keep drawing the weirdest porn for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post at tumblr [over here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/62224091660/dragon-carlos-for-daftalchemist).
> 
> Inspired by [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974553) and [this art](http://ask-the-scientist.tumblr.com/image/61319212626)!


	12. Silly Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some silly doodles inspired by prompts from Dafty’s followers. Cecil using Carlos’ ass as a ‘stress ball’ and Carlos yelling “science!” instead of Cecil’s name during orgasm.
> 
> Starring the perfect, beautiful Carlos and my headcanon (Ashkenazi Jewish) Cecil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Tumblr post [over here!](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/62281469622/some-silly-doodles-inspired-by-prompts-from)


	13. Native!Cecil (Now with bonus reaction!Carlos!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Native!Cecil might be my new favorite Cecil. Is it too late to change my headcanon? I still love my Ashkenazi Jewish!Cecil, but recently I saw [this cosplay](http://kingkitsu.tumblr.com/post/61606134361/cecil-baldwin) by [kingkitsu](http://kingkitsu.tumblr.com/) and oh wow DAT FACE, DAT HAIR. <3 <3 <3
> 
> Soooo I drew a thing. :3
> 
> Also bonus reaction!Carlos, because hot damn, can you blame him? No wonder he's so tongue-tied and awkward around Cecil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Tumblr post [over here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/62401327997/native-cecil-might-be-my-new-favorite-cecil-is-it)!


	14. My Little Night Vale attempt #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Tumblr post [over here](http://doodledinmypants.tumblr.com/post/62595814515/my-little-night-vale-a-second-attempt)!


End file.
